A wide variety of switches are used to control electrical devices. Such switches range in function from simple on/off switches that simply open and close circuits, to digital switches capable of transmitting wireless commands for home automation or the like. As applied to homes, office buildings, and other structures, buttons can be used to control a wide variety of electrical devices such as lights, appliances, security systems, window coverings, heating and cooling equipment, and the like. Many structures have a plethora of buttons, which may detract from the aesthetics of the space.
Further, a large number of buttons can be confusing for users. When faced with an array of buttons, it can be a daunting prospect for a user to determine or remember which button controls a given electrical device. Text or symbols may be included on the buttons. However, the text or symbols may be difficult to read in a low light environment.
It would be advantageous to provide a button assembly with backlighting. The backlit button assembly may avoid disruption to interior aesthetics and may improve navigation by a user. It would be a benefit to provide switching systems with buttons that are readily distinguishable from each other.